


Future plans

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: For now, this is just a one shot fic. I had recently watched a few of the episodes from the first season again and this story popped into my head.





	Future plans

It has been months since Captain Kate Beckett has held a gun for anything other than target practice. It is supposed to be one of the perks of her job, not being in a situation where she needs to draw her weapon. The truth is, some part of her missed the familiar weight in her hand, the way the gun fits into her palm. The gun has become a part of her as much as the badge that she clips into her belt every morning. It grounds her, stills the nervous energy that drums through her. If she is being completely honest, she is finding the prospect of shooting her husband more than just a little thrilling. It may be the hormones that have been flooding her system for the last few months, or perhaps just the simple prospect of seeing the look of shock and disappointment on Castle’s face when she lights up his chest plate.

They started the game about a month ago. Beckett had walked into Castle’s office and found him sitting in his chair, staring out the window, one of the laser guns in his hand. She had stopped in the doorway when she saw the look on his face. Alexis had moved out the previous weekend, and Castle had been handling it surprisingly well. Now, looking at him, Beckett was starting to wonder if it had not just been an act.

‘Hey’

Castle turned towards her. The smile that had become so familiar to her on his face.

‘Hey yourself.’

‘What you doing?’

Castle sighed.

‘I was cleaning out my desk drawers and I found this.’

Castle held up the gun.

‘Started thinking about Alexis and my games over the years. Just wondering if we’ll ever play again.’

Beckett watched him for a few seconds and then walked over to where he was sitting. She took the gun from his hand, laid it on the desk and sat on his lap. She put her legs over the arm of the chair and put her arms around Castle’s neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

‘You do realize that Alexis has been back here three times this week already. Just because she moved out doesn’t mean you won’t see her again.’

Castle sighed again and said:

‘I know, but it won’t be the same. I mean, Alexis is engaged, in a few months she’ll be married. Pretty soon she’ll be starting her own family. I guess I’m just wondering where I’ll fit in.’

Kate pulled back far enough to look him in the eye and said:

‘Rick, I’m married, with a family and I can tell you that I can’t even imagine a life without my dad in it. It doesn’t matter how old Alexis is, if she lives on the other side of the world or if she has twenty kids, you’ll always be a part of her life. You know this, Castle.’

Castle turned to look at the gun on the table.

‘I know you’re right. I’m just feeling a bit nostalgic, I guess.’

‘I can understand that.’

Kate unwrapped one of her arms and took one of his hands, laying it on the small swelling of her stomach. Castle looked down at their hands, a small, contend smile replacing the sadness that was there a moment ago. He started rubbing small circles on her stomach with his thumb.

‘Look at it this way. In a few years, you can always start a new game, with more players. When Alexis has children, you can teach them. Just imagine it, somewhere in the not so distant future, you could have a small army running around, trying to shoot you.’

Castle looked back up at her and said:

‘Oo, I can call them Castle’s Army. CA. I like the sound of that.’

Beckett chuckled and gave him a small kiss before saying:

‘Till then, I could always help you stay in practice.’

‘Yeah? You’d play with me? Are you sure?’

‘Why not? It could be fun.’

Not surprising, Beckett had been in the lead pretty much from the start of the game. What did surprise her was how much she was starting to enjoy the game. It was a reminder of one of the many reasons she loved Rick, the sense of childlike joy and element of fun he had brought to her life.

Castle might have had experience with the game, but she had been a cop for the better part of ten years now and she did have some experience with sneaking up on people. The laser gun might not handle quit the same way as her service piece, and she might not have been out in the field as much in the last three years, still she had won 14 of the last 20 rounds they had played. Beckett was determined to make it 15 tonight. The fact that tonight’s loser had to cook dinner might be an extra incentive, even if she was stubbornly telling herself it was only a matter of pride.

She was so focused on trying not to make a sound that she did not realize that Castle had sneaked up behind her until he snaked his arm around her waist, lifted her off her feet, his other hand coming around her shoulder and shooting her neatly on her chest plate. Kate started to laugh as he put her on her feet again and started doing a little victory dance. Eventually Castle put down his gun on the counter and with a smug smile put his arm around her waist, pulled her to him and soundly kissed her. When he pulled back, the smile was still firmly in place.

Kate draped her arm around his neck, sighed and said:

‘I guess I owe you dinner now.’

Castle leaned closer, bringing his other hand around her waist as well and started kissing her jaw, working his way down to her neck.

‘I think’ he said between kisses ‘I’d like my dessert before dinner tonight.’

Beckett turned her head to give him better access.

‘Hmm, considering you did win, I suppose I could be convinced.’

Castle pulled back and looked at her, a very different kind of smile on his face now. He wiggled his eyebrows and said:

‘I might be able to make my argument better in the bedroom’

Beckett looked at him for a second before she turned, laying her gun next to his on the counter. Stepping out of his arms, she took one of his hands and started leading him towards their room. She looked over her shoulder, a playful smile tugging at her lips and said:

‘You know what, I think you might be right.’

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is just a one shot fic. I had recently watched a few of the episodes from the first season again and this story popped into my head.


End file.
